


Roll Deep

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants his uptight boss to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't use my computer so I wrote this on mobile notepad; excuse possible mistakes because I can't even fix them properly. Sob sob whine whine mafia!au @luvstung

Jongin's kisses are slow, his lips lavishing each spot on his neck with precise and careful attention. Yifan is having trouble keeping his head on straight and that's new for him; he's always been a rational, calm, thinker. Now his brain is out to lunch and Jongin is shoving his instinct to think far away. Jongin's tongue swirls around over top of the tendon between his neck and shoulder and he shudders just a little. Having someone paying such close attention to him is nice but it's also dangerously disarming. If he loses himself how will he be able to remain safe?

With Jongin wrapped around him it's hard to care about safety.

Jongin's lips move lower and he nips at Yifan's shoulder, dragging his teeth down his skin and making him moan. Jongin moves his attention to his chest and Yifan gulps just before he feels Jongin kiss his nipple. His breath stutters and he fights to keep his hands still. All he wants to do is bury his fingers in Jongin's thick hair and tug him close. The man closes his lips around his nipple and sucks until it hardens and Yifan is panting harder than he ever has. He begins to suck slower and longer, tongue searing his puckered skin. His entire body trembles and Jongin starts to suck the other. He knows too much and Yifan doesn't know enough; not even about his own body.

His cock stiffens and presses against his pants. He's torn between wanting this to stop and wanting it to continue forever. Jongin traps his nipple between this teeth and tugs hard enough to make his head fall back against the wall. Jongin releases it and stares up at him through his eyelashes in the most alarming way.

"Does it feel good, boss?" Yifan nearly loses it at the way Jongin's mouth twists the word boss into something filthy. "Tell me."

"Yes." He grits out. Jongin tilts his head to the side and his eyes fill with amusement.

"It's almost like you don't want this." The amusement dies quickly. "Do you want me to stop?" He hesitates and Jongin's sweet eyes begin to lock down.

"No." Jongin just stares at him. "Keep going."

"Have you been with a man before?" His cheeks heat.

"Yes."

"Did you take charge then?"

"I don't see why it matters."

"You're uncomfortable now because you like how this feels but you think you shouldn't. The men you've been with before were just random fucks and weren't about pleasure."

"Don't analyze me."

"I want to understand what's holding you back."

"Nothing is holding me back."

"Your body is coiled tight like you're preparing for a fight. We're not fighting, boss. It's the complete opposite."

"I'm aware."

"I want to pleasure you." Jongin sounds sincere. "I want to give you what you secretly desire but won't allow yourself to have."

"You're thinking about this too goddamn much. We're not pledging our lives to each other; we're going to fuck- at least I thought we were."

"You're in your head and you've locked yourself in there. I want you to come out."

"Are you a poet or something?" Jongin smiles up at him.

"Nope, just a small time gangster trying to fuck his boss."

"So fuck me."

"Has anyone fucked you before?"

"Why do you care?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Regarding?"

"How you feel about me." Yifan tries not to let his emotions show. He's been hot for Jongin ever since they were introduced and has thought about him in compromising positions for over a year. Everyone can see it but they're not dumb enough to address it, not until now.

"Right now I'm pissed at you because I want you to get to the point." He growls, frustration setting in. "To hell with this; I'm going to find someone else." He moves to go and Jongin stops him with a gentle press of his hand to his shoulder.

"But you don't want anyone else, right boss?" He gulps but refuses to look away. "I won't make you say it but I can tell without words. It's not hard to feel." Jongin stands back and unbuckles his belt, throwing it to the floor and undoing his jeans. He slides his pants down and lets them drop to the ground before he steps out of them. Jongin has a tattoo of a vine wrapped around his thigh, a name in Korean on his right bicep, a star on his hipbone, a small cross on his wrist, and a saying on his ribs. His tattoos aren't what he expected and clearly aren't supposed to be sexy but they turn him on.

Jongin's cock is fully erect and he looks so sexy that Yifan's mouth dries. Jongin's eyes are dark with lust and he finds himself wanting to touch him. The man takes on that task and begins to stroke himself slowly.

"What are you doing?" The voice that comes out of Yifan's mouth doesn't belong to him.

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me alive. What do you want, boss? Be honest."

"I want to watch you cum."

"What else?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Do you know what I want?" Yifan shakes his head. "You to submit to me. I know it's not in your nature but I also know that you want to. You need me inside you, you're desperate for me by now."

"How..?"

"Because I feel the same way. I've been going insane waiting for you to come to me."

"Why didn't you make a move?"

"I couldn't risk scaring you off- not when we were so close." Jongin squeezes the head of his cock and moans. "I'm not going to cum yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't even started sucking your dick." Yifan almost groans. "I've been dying to do that for so long."

"So do it." Jongin moves forward and undoes his pants, Yifan helping him out frantically. Jongin drops to his knees and doesn't even flinch at the impact with the hardwood floor. The man kisses his thighs, the brush of his lips against the sensitive skin almost too much. He moans as Jongin's kisses get higher and higher. His kisses turns into licks and then into sucking. He can feel his body trembling and he gives in to the sensations. "Fuck."

"I want you to be sobbing my name by the time we're finished."

"You're really cocky, you know that?"

"But you like it." Does he ever. Jongin licks his inner thigh and his breathing grows ragged. No one has ever spent this much time just kissing his body and he never expected anyone to- he's never actually needed anyone to until now. Jongin stares up at and the sight is mesmerizing; Jongin on his knees between his legs, eyes hungry and body leaning toward his ultimate goal. He's never met anyone so open about their desires. In their world it's rare for someone to even address their desires let alone act on them so recklessly. "Mmm."

Jongin strokes him tentatively as if they have all the time in the world. There are armed men just behind the door and anyone could hear them, even interrupt them, but he doesn't seem to care. Everything he does is measured but somehow completely instinctual. The notion that Jongin is made for pleasure drives him to the brink of insanity, making him teeter on the edge.

"Suck it." He commands breathlessly.

"I like it when you order me around."

"You should; I'm your boss."

"We're more than just boss and subordinate now." That freaks him out. How is he supposed to function normally when there's someone that knows him intimately around? It's way too dangerous to let happen- it could lead to lethal mistakes. "Don't pull away from me now."

"This is stupid."

"I know." Before he can say anything else Jongin takes the head of his cock into his mouth. The heat of his mouth is intoxicating and he feels his control slipping away. The situation isn't dangerous, Jongin is. Jongin sucks him softly and takes him in inch by inch.

"Shit." His heart races and his chest heaves. "Take me all the way, Jongin. Take it all." Jongin still decides to take his time and moves forward until he's taken in as much as he can. The man inhales and moans, the vibrations ringing through his cock. Jongin doesn't waste any time, his cheeks hollowing and head moving back and forth. He uses his hand to stroke his balls and his throat closes. "Yeah." He says and licks his dry lips. "Suck my dick, Jongin, just like that."

Jongin swallows rhythmically and the sensation is incredible. It's embarrassing but he feels like he's about to explode. Yifan groans and Jongin sucks with an amazing amount of determination. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, breath coming in shallow bursts. He feels Jongin's stare burning and commanding him to look down at him. Yifan opens his eyes and Jongin meets his eyes, his gaze burning hot. Sweat breaks out across his skin and he feels completely caged in. Jongin has him captured and they both know it.

"Faster." He moans and Jongin complies. He struggles to keep their gazes locked but refuses to look away. This is a challenge- one that he can't back down from. "Show me how much you want my dick, Jongin. You said you've been dying to suck it so prove it." There's a dangerous glint in Jongin's eyes and suddenly his mouth is a vacuum. He bobs his head and uses his hand to jerk Yifan off into his mouth. It's insanely hot and he fights the urge to cum right then. "Oh fuck, fuck, harder. Show me Jongin." Jongin drags his teeth along a pulsing vein and makes his knees shake. He digs his tongue into the slit and begins to move it up and down as quickly as he can. Yifan moans uncontrollably and he knows how loud he's being but doesn't care. Pressure builds in his abdomen and he growls. "Christ, I'm gonna cum." Instead of pulling off Jongin opens opens his mouth wide and sucks as hard as possible. Yifan cums with a shout and Jongin waits until he's completely drained before pulling off.

The man holds Yifan's cum in his mouth and forces Yifan around, his chest up against the wall and neck craned in an attempt to see what he's doing. Jongin spreads his ass and buries his face there, his tongue pushing Yifan's cum into his hole. Yifan gasps and knows it's disgusting but can't deny how sexy it is. Jongin continues to push it inside of him until it's leaking out of him, where Jongin laps it up and swallows. Jongin still doesn't move away; he begins to lick Yifan's cum from his ass and even moans, his hands coming up to squeeze. Yifan feels beyond dizzy and forces his body up against the wall to keep from falling. He must look obscene with his ass pushed out and grinding against Jongin's face and just that mental image makes him ready to release again.

"You taste so good." Jongin groans appreciatively. "Your dick, your cum, even your ass. Fucking delicious."

"I've never.." He trails without meaning to.

"Never what?"

"Been eaten out."

"Jesus Christ, how has anyone passed on this ass? I'm going to have to make up for their mistakes." Yifan smiles a little but doesn't let Jongin see.

"How're you going to do that?"

"You don't even know how many times a day I'm going to eat your ass." Jongin licks his rim long and slow. "You know there are multiple ways to cook something?"

"Yeah."

"There are so many ways I'm going to tongue you, boss. You won't even know what hit you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"A foreign delicacy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Jongin shoves his tongue into him again and he jerks wildly, the tip of his tongue flicking against his prostate.

"God your fucking tongue." He moans and pushes back, circling into his movements. Jongin starts to move his lips as well and it feels almost as if he's kissing him. His cock is painfully hard and he whimpers. The man shoves two fingers into him and he pants like an animal. "Jongin!" He moves his fingers up and down, pushing them deep and fucking him like that. "I'm going to cum again." He gasps and twists his hips, pushing himself onto Jongin's working tongue.

"Not yet." Jongin says and pulls out of him. "I say when you cum."

"Jongin-"

"No arguing or you won't cum again for hours." Something about that command turns him on even more. "Are you going to cum?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't say to." Jongin kisses the back of his neck and grabs his hips.

"That's a good boy." He's suddenly starved for Jongin's praise and he becomes willing to do anything to get it. "I can feel how hot your body is already- I can't even begin to imagine what it's going to be like inside." Yifan subconsciously pushes out, his hole gaping. Jongin plunges a single finger in and turns it a few times. "You're so hot, boss. And only I know." He sounds so possessive already.

"Jongin.. please." He whines helplessly. He's strung up too high and the string is about to snap. "Fuck me."

"Shh." His voice is a sensual mist. "I'll make you feel good."

"I know." Jongin pushes into him slowly, the pace torturous and slightly painful. Once Jongin is fully seated the man moans and starts cumming. Yifan's confusion must show because Jongin laughs. "Oh we're not nearly done. I've been holding onto that since we started."

"Feels good." He moans and presses his forehead against the wall. He's boiling hot and so is Jongin but it's so nice.

"I'm glad." Jongin starts biting a spot on his neck and thrusts hard, the shock jostling Yifan's entire body.

"Oh!"

"Better than I imagined." Jongin whispers darkly and licks his bite. He rolls his hips to a sickening beat and hits his prostate every single time. He feels like crying but stops himself just in time. "Work for it, boss. Meet me halfway." He shoves himself back into Jongin and moans loud enough to echo around the room. There's no way that the men outside didn't hear him and it doesn't even matter.

"Holy fuck." He gasps and pushes back harder, their paces matching. Jongin's grip on his hips is bruising as is the crush of his hips against his ass. Jongin's cum leaks out of him more and more with every thrust, running down the back of his leg and landing on the floor. Jongin moans heavily into his ear and growls dirty things along with, promises of scandalous things he's never even thought about. "Jongin, Jongin, Jesus Christ."

"Has anyone ever fucked you before?" Jongin hisses.

"No." He answers on a gasp. The noise that comes from Jongin isn't human. The man grabs his chin and jerks his head to the side just enough for their lips to finally meet. It's not a gentle kiss; their teeth hit together and tongues desperate to touch. The taste of himself in Jongin's mouth has him sucking on the man's tongue hard enough to make him moan. Jongin shoves his cock deeper and makes him whimper long and high.

"Take everything." Jongin says and licks into his mouth. "Make me cum again, boss."

"Yifan." He whimpers and braces himself. "Call me Yifan."

"Shit that's hot."

"My name?" He says, unable to not laugh.

"I didn't think you'd ever let me call you anything less formal. And it's a sexy name."

"Weird."

"Yifan." He purrs. "Yifan." The way Jongin says his name makes his legs quiver. "Who else calls you that?"

"Only my mother."

"Good."

"You're very possessive."

"I like you." Yifan's heart races as fast a cheetah. "So of course I'm going to be possessive."

"But it's so sudden."

"Haven't you noticed before? I thought I was being pretty obvious." Jongin changes his rhythm and moves slower, hips churning and cock pulsing inside of him. "But you've been possessive of me from the start. You didn't like it when anyone got too close to me and barked at the people who did."

"I did not."

"You did but don't worry, I like it. I really like it." Yifan clenches around Jongin and the two of them moan at the friction.

"Let me see you. I want to watch you." Jongin pulls out of him and turns him around. The look in the man's eyes makes his heart race yet again.

"I like you, Yifan." He feels like he could pass out.

"I thought you just wanted to fuck your boss."

"You know it wasn't just that."

"I like you too." Jongin's eyes soften and he swallows hard.

"One of these days I'm gonna suck you off while you're giving the guys their orders. I'll be underneath the desk making your voice all breathy and they'll wonder what's going on. Only you and I will know."

"I can't wait." Jongin kisses him and he hooks his leg up around his hip. Jongin picks him up and carries him over to his desk, spinning them around so that Yifan is straddling him.

"Ride me." The simple command makes the urge to cum overwhelming but he forces it back. Jongin helps position him and he slides down his cock in one quick motion that makes both of them groan. "I could cum from just being in you." He starts to move, his pace slower than he'd like because of the position. Jongin's cock still manages to hit every nerve in his body and he leans his head back with a loud moan. He feels Jongin's tongue swirl around his nipple and he whines, shoving his chest out for more.

"Jongin." He cries. "Oh god, Jongin." The man abandons his chest and kisses him roughly. Yifan rides him mindlessly, his lungs burning and fire in the pit of his stomach. Everything is too much and he can't decide if he wants to sob or scream. His decision is made for him when Jongin's cock hits his prostate viciously. "Jongin!"

"There's no way that no one heard that." Jongin murmurs into his mouth and sounds extremely proud. "They'll all know."

"Know what?"

"That you're fucking mine." He doesn't have time to worry about that statement because Jongin's tongue is shoved into his mouth and his hips start snapping up to meet Yifan's ass. The burning inside of him only intensifies. He yanks Jongin's hair and bites at his tongue, Jongin growling with pleasure. "Say it, Yifan. Admit that you're mine now."

"I'm yours." He doesn't even think about what that means. "Fuck, fuck, yours."

"Only I get to make you cum, only I get to fuck you, I get everything you have to offer." He's lost in a haze of Jongin's creation and couldn't be more content. The idea of being owned so completely is both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Yes." He moans and kisses him. Jongin slows down his pace drastically to match the speed of his kisses, his tongue stroking in time with his hips. He's deadly and sinful and exactly what Yifan's been hoping he'd be. Yifan gives in to the dizzying feelings inside of him and clenches around Jongin. He feels Jongin pulsing and thickening inside of him, mewling like a cat in heat. "God, Jongin, I need- please." Jongin's hand wraps around his cock and he sobs with relief. "Please..."

"Clench your ass as tightly as you can." He does and Jongin moans. His hips cant back and forth, the push and pull extremely strained and enough to make him completely helpless. Jongin thrusts one more time and cums, one rough pull sending Yifan over as well. Yifan loosens his muscles and feels cum running out of him. "That's insanely hot."

"Are you going to eat that too?" Jongin laughs.

"If you ask nicely."


End file.
